The present invention relates to a sash lift which is secured normally to the bottom rail of a sash and is gripped by hand to slide the sash up and down in a window frame. Basically, sash lifts include a base which is the part fastened to the bottom rail and a handle portion which projects from the base outwardly from the rail. Conventionally, sash lifts are cast or molded as a single unitary piece.
In many instances, window manufacturers will make the basic components of a window and attach the hardware to the components and the components are shipped as such to the place of installation. In the case of sashes, the sash lifts are attached to the sashes and then a number of sashes are stacked and shipped together. With conventional sash lifts, the handle portion projects a substantial distance out from the general plane of the sash and, as a result, there is a significant space between the sashes when they are stacked.